


El amor, por Sora

by CheerfulSky



Series: Definiciones del amor [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerfulSky/pseuds/CheerfulSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor es sacrificio. Cuando amas a una persona, te sientes capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ver su sonrisa, por hacer que sea feliz… incluso si eso supone hacer cosas que, realmente, no deseas hacer. Creo que es algo realmente bonito, algo que no todo el mundo es capaz de sentir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sora

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Como en los anteriores, lemon en algunos episodios y la posibilidad de lenguaje soez. Aunque eso se intuye al estar en la categoría M, pero por si acaso.
> 
> Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney. Obviamente, tampoco me lucro escribiendo esto, es únicamente por entretenimiento.
> 
> Este primer capítulo está escrito en primera persona (P.O.V Sora). Sin embargo, el resto estarán narrados en tercera persona.
> 
> Esta historia forma parte de la serie 'Definiciones de Amor' y, por tanto, se complementa con el resto de Fan Fics de la serie.

Amor.

No suelen preguntarme qué opino del amor. Cuando alguien lo hace –normalmente mi novia– suelo responder con una sarta de estupideces hasta que ella me manda callar entre risas, o tal vez con algún golpecito en la cabeza. Y, así, consigo salir airoso de lo que promete ser una situación incómoda. No me gusta hablar de esas cosas, y eso que soy alguien que habla mucho. Demasiado. Riku siempre lo dice.

Pero, ¿qué es el amor para mí?

El amor es  _sacrificio_. Cuando amas a una persona, te sientes capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ver su sonrisa, por hacer que sea feliz… incluso si eso supone hacer cosas que, realmente, no deseas hacer. Creo que es algo realmente bonito, algo que no todo el mundo es capaz de sentir.

El amor no es sólo ese sentimiento fuerte que tienes hacia tu pareja, es lo que sientes hacia cada uno de tus seres queridos. Creo que soy bastante afortunado, porque amo a muchas personas. Amo a mis padres, y quiero ser un buen hijo para hacerles felices, para que se sientan orgullosos de mí. Amo a mi mejor amigo, Riku; hemos crecido juntos y, aunque a veces sea un cascarrabias y un engreído, es la persona en la que más confío, es alguien realmente increíble, fuerte y admirable. Y, por supuesto, amo a Kairi; es dulce y siempre muy atenta conmigo. La conocí durante la secundaria, y desde siempre nos han dicho que hacíamos una buena pareja, antes de empezar a salir juntos y… bueno, ahora.

Pero, a veces, el amor es duro. Sacrificarse por otros es complicado y ese esfuerzo puede resultar agotador. Hay veces que, para hacer felices a los demás, tengo que hacer cosas que… no me gustan, que no son lo que yo deseo. Y… ¿sabéis? De vez en cuando, me gustaría poder relajarme, poder hacer lo que quiero sin temor a dañar a nadie, pero eso no es posible. Y no quiero decepcionar a mis seres queridos. Los amo demasiado.

Sin embargo… me gustaría saber qué se siente al amar egoístamente a alguien. Querer que esa persona sea sólo tuya, querer estar con esa persona todo el tiempo y ser feliz solamente con eso.  _Desear_  a una única persona, sin pensar excesivamente en su bienestar.

Nunca he sentido algo así.

* * *

–  _ **Sector 6, Midgar –**_  


_**17 de octubre, 11:18 p.m** _

* * *

Estábamos en el salón de mi casa, sentados en el sofá, abrazados bajo la manta y viendo una de esas películas románticas que Kairi tanto adora. Mis padres iban a pasar toda esta semana fuera, y ella se ofreció a hacerme compañía. No me negué, no me gusta quedarme solo en casa, y menos durante la noche… además de que, bueno, es mi novia. Es normal que venga a mi casa cuando mis padres no están.

Como también es normal que, a mitad de la película, se acerque para besarme. Y sigue siéndolo que yo responda a esos besos, acariciando su mejilla. Creo que, desde hace varios meses, no hemos vuelto a terminar una sola película que vemos en mi casa, o en la suya. Pero a ella nunca parece importarle demasiado.

—Nos… vamos a perder la… película otra vez. –advertí, intentando hablar entre los besos que ella me daba.

Kairi no me respondió, pero entendí sus besos en mi cuello como un "no me importa" y sólo suspiré, ladeando un poco la cabeza para dejarle más espacio.

Sé que lo que voy a confesar ahora puede sonar ridículo, pero  _odio_ el sexo. No es que desprecie el contacto humano, ¡siempre estoy abrazando a todo el mundo! Es sólo que… nunca he sentido la necesidad de acostarme con mi pareja. Es incómodo, embarazoso y me hace sentir culpable después. Como si fuera algo que no debería hacer. Y ya tengo dieciocho años, no soy ningún niño. Aunque, a veces, me encantaría volver a serlo. Nadie espera tanto de un crío, ¿no?

No puedo decir a esto a Kairi. Se sentiría muy mal, y eso no es lo que hace un buen novio. Además, que no sienta la necesidad de tener sexo con ella no quiere decir que no la quiera. La quiero, muchísimo. Pero siento que, desde nuestra primera vez, sólo busca esto. ¿De verdad los besos y caricias le parecen tan poco?

Mientras yo le daba vueltas a toda esta clase de cosas, ella ya se había deshecho de mi sudadera. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo sus besos ahora sobre mi torso y dejando que siguiera. Vale, debo confesar que eso no era desagradable en absoluto. Los labios de Kairi son muy suaves y, sus besos, dulces. Tampoco negaré que me disgustan sus delicadas manos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Al menos, hasta que bajan  _demasiado_. Concretamente, a mis pantalones.

Me aparté de inmediato y ella volvió a mirarme con esos ojos azules, ligeramente lilas, arqueando sus cejas.

—Sora, ¿se puede saber qué pasa? Estás rarísimo.

—Es que… –traté de explicarme sin tener que decir que, en realidad, no me apetecía en absoluto esto ahora mismo. —Me estaba gustando la película.

Tal y como esperaba, Kairi rió.

—¡Venga ya, Sora! Nunca te han gustado las películas románticas. –me recordó. —Sólo las ves porque yo te lo pido.

Eso no es verdad. En realidad, sí me gustan, pero nunca me he atrevido a admitirlo. Eso Kairi no lo sabe, aunque creí que se había dado cuenta.

—¿Cuál es el problema? –insistió, acercándose a mi oreja. —No es la primera vez que hacemos esto, ¿no? –me susurró al oído, utilizando ese tono lascivo tan impropio de ella.

Ese es el problema. Que, desde nuestra primera vez, no hacemos otra cosa cuando estamos a solas.

—Tienes razón. –me limité a responder antes de besarla, como a ella le gustaba. Esos besos que te dejan sin respiración.

Continuamos besándonos, hasta que, poco a poco, me dejé caer sobre ella, aún en el sofá. Ella rodeaba mi espalda con sus brazos y mis caderas con sus piernas, que empecé a mover. A ella le gustaba que lo hiciera, incluso cuando aún estábamos con la ropa puesta.

— _Sora_ …

Reconocía esa forma de pronunciar mi nombre, así como el extraño sonido que dejó escapar de sus labios inmediatamente después. Sólo había dicho mi nombre, pero supongo que la conocía bastante como para saber la orden que escondía esa palabra.

Me deshice de su camisa y volví a besarla, pegándome más a su cuerpo, acariciando su cabello. Siempre tan liso y bien cuidado, con un tacto tan suave. Me gustaba tocarlo. Admito que me gustaba muchísimo tocarlo.

Era como…

Tal y como esperaba, a Kairi le molestó lo que hice después. Me aparté, levantándome del sofá y buscando mi sudadera, bajo su mirada que, seguramente, sería de descontento. Y no quería verla, odiaba ver esa clase de expresiones.

—Sora, ¿¡se puede saber qué demonios te pasa!?

—No estoy de humor ahora. –confesé, volviendo a ponerme mi sudadera, sin mirar a Kairi.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Llevo preguntándote todo el tiempo!

—¿No has notado a Riku un poco…  _raro_  últimamente?

No estaba mintiendo. Riku, mi mejor amigo, lleva días, semanas o tal vez meses actuando de forma realmente extraña. Nos evita, me evita. Nunca nos vemos, siempre está distante. A veces, creo que no quiere volver a verme, que está realmente molesto conmigo… pero, hace dos días, nos vimos y todo parecía como siempre. Bueno, casi como siempre. No lo entiendo.

—Difícilmente voy a verlo, si nunca quiere vernos. –me respondió, casi con un bufido.

—¡No digas eso! –le respondí. —Tiene mucho trabajo, además de los estudios.

—Yo también y siempre tengo tiempo para verte. ¿No te das cuenta de que son excusas?

Suspiré. En el fondo, lo sabía. Sé que Riku sólo está excusándose, pero no entiendo por qué. Realmente parece que se divierte cuando estamos juntos. Pero, por más que pregunto, nunca me responde.

—Riku, Riku, Riku… ¿Es que vas a estar siempre detrás de él? –Kairi no parecía dispuesta a terminar la conversación. Estaba enfadada. —Las personas crecen, Sora, y se distancian. Sólo es tu amigo, y yo soy  _tu_  novia. Deberías preocuparte menos por él y más por  _nosotros_.

Creo que tiene razón. Kairi y yo no estamos en nuestro mejor momento, para ser sincero. Últimamente, siempre acabamos discutiendo y, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, por el mismo tema: Riku. Ella cree que, simplemente, tiene nuevos compañeros y no le apetece vernos tanto. Y no parece importarle demasiado. Pero a mí me preocupa; somos amigos desde los cuatro años, siempre hemos sido inseparables y no puedo creer que… me sustituya por cualquier compañero de la universidad o el trabajo.

No, Riku nunca me sustituiría.

—Riku tiene otras cosas de las que preocuparse, Sora. Y tú deberías empezar a hacer lo mismo.

Escuché cómo se alejaba, probablemente a mi habitación. Yo no tenía muchas ganas de moverme, así que me tumbé en el sofá. No creo que Kairi quiera que durmamos juntos, y la verdad es que a mí tampoco me apetece.

Suspiré y apagué la televisión, ya tumbado. Miré después mi teléfono móvil, comprobando que, como siempre,  _él_ no había respondido a ninguna de mis llamadas ni a mis mensajes.

—Riku… –dije su nombre como en un suspiro, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Mi nombre es Sora, tengo dieciocho años y… empiezo a estar cansado de todo esto.


	2. Fantasías

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lime. Aunque no debería advertirlo porque, al ver que es M, debéis esperaros algo peor que esto, pero... por si acaso.

Despertó con un bostezo. Estaba aún algo aturdido después de haber dormido toda la noche y, para qué negarlo, deseaba seguir escondido entre las sábanas y dormir hasta el aburrimiento. ¿Sería ya sábado? Todavía era demasiado pronto para que Sora fuera consciente de qué día de la semana era, qué día fue ayer y, quizá, recordar cómo se llamaba, cuántos años tenía y si tenía un perro. Esa última duda rondó en su cabeza al sentir un peso sobre su cuerpo. ¿Hace cuánto habían comprado un perro? Y uno bastante grande además.

Sin embargo, cuando por fin abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no se trataba precisamente de un nuevo animal de compañía; Riku, su mejor amigo, le estaba mirando fijamente con una expresión que fue incapaz de reconocer y una extraña sonrisa que le hizo estremecer.

—¿Riku…?

Fue entonces cuando, algo más despierto, lo recordó. Se vieron el día anterior y, tras insistirle, consiguió que se quedara a dormir en su casa. Sonrió, memorando aquellos días en los que siempre se quedaban a dormir uno en casa del otro y despertaban con alguna pelea de almohadas. ¿Riku siendo nostálgico? Eso era toda una novedad para el ojiazul.

No sería la única sorpresa que se llevaría esa mañana. Sin previo aviso, sintió los labios de Riku sobre los suyos.

El menor se revolvió bajo el cuerpo de su amigo, hasta que finalmente pudo apartarlo. Dejó escapar un suspiro, desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar de la habitación.

—Estoy soñando otra vez, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

No era la primera vez que esa clase de sueños le visitaban cada noche. En diferentes lugares, de formas distintas, pero siempre era lo mismo; Riku y él haciendo cosas que definitivamente no hacían dos mejores amigos. Y, a pesar de que las primeras veces se sentía culpable, como si –de alguna manera– estuviera engañando a Kairi, con el tiempo empezó a acostumbrarse a sus fantasiosos encuentros nocturnos con el peliplateado.

Empezaron a  _gustarle_.

Por eso, no apartó al mayor cuando sintió sus labios en su cuello, haciéndole estremecer, ni cuando esa cálida lengua decidió acariciar su piel, obligándole a sostener con fuerza las sábanas y a morderse el labio inferior para no dejar escapar ninguno de esos extraños sonidos que podría escuchar alguien en la realidad. Y, pronto, las largas manos del mayor se colaron bajo su ropa, acariciándole. Resultaba irónico para el joven castaño que, las manos de su mejor amigo, realmente falsas y producto de su imaginación, consiguieran hacerle reaccionar más que las caricias de su novia.

Y prefería no pensar en ello. No ahora. Era un sueño, no era real, así que no había razón para sentirse culpable, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, sostuvo a Riku de la muñeca cuando la mano de éste quiso colarse bajo sus pantalones.

— _N-no_ … –gimoteó.

La mirada de su mejor amigo consiguió avergonzar aún más a Sora. Esas cejas arqueadas y esa expresión entre burlona y confusa realmente parecían reales.

—¿Puedes abrazarme? –pidió el menor, aún escondiéndose de la mirada del Riku de sus fantasías. —N-no… es que no quiero, ahora…

Antes de que pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas y expresarse ante su sueño entre tanto balbuceo, el peliplateado obedeció sus órdenes, abrazándole y acariciando su cabeza de forma tierna. De vez en cuando, enredaba sus dedos entre esos rebeldes mechones castaños, haciendo suspirar al menor.

—Riku. –lo llamó una vez más, con cierta timidez.

—¿Hm?

—Te quiero.

Y, entonces, despertó.

* * *

–  _ **Sector 6, Midgar –**_  


_**16 de octubre, 7:57 a.m** _

* * *

Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos, esta vez, fue a Riku en su habitación, delante de su escritorio. Antes de preguntarse qué sería lo que estaba mirando, reprimió un bostezo, aún algo somnoliento. Se incorporó lentamente, en silencio, sin dejar de mirarle. Su amigo no parecía haberse percatado de que ya había despertado, pues seguía mirando ese pedazo de corcho dónde Sora colgaba sus fotos favoritas: con sus amigos, con su familia, con Kairi… junto a algún recorte de revista que contenía algo que le gustara en especial.

—¿Riku?

Aún algo aturdido, bostezó y se estiró. ¿Qué hora sería? Parecía algo pronto para estar despiertos, de modo que buscó el despertador que siempre dejaba sobre su mesilla de noche pero que, por alguna razón, esta vez no se encontraba ahí. Lo buscó con la mirada, aturdido y reprimiendo una tímida sonrisa al escuchar la risilla del mayor. No tardó demasiado en dar con él, en el suelo. Debió de tirarlo por accidente durante la noche.

Volvió a mirar a Riku, restregándose los ojos y reprimiendo otro bostezo.

—¿Qué haces despierto a las ocho de la mañana?

Un breve silencio reinó en la habitación, hasta que…

—¡Joder! –maldijo Riku. —Hoy tenía clase a primera hora, ¡voy a llegar tarde!

Sora tardó un poco más en ser consciente de que tan sólo estaban a jueves y de que aún faltaban un par de días para el fin de semana.

—¡Ah! ¡Yo también!

Se levantó de su cama casi de un salto, deshaciéndose de su ropa sin pensárselo demasiado. No podía llegar tarde, siempre le había pasado y siempre le avergonzaba; y más ahora, que ni siquiera estaba con sus compañeros de antaño y lo último que quería era escuchar las risas de alumnos que, en general, eran un año menores que él.

A pesar de ello, sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente cuando recordó que acababa de desnudarse delante del peliplateado. Sin embargo, se recordó a sí mismo que ese Riku no era el mismo que el de sus sueños; se trataba de su mejor amigo, que probablemente le hubiera visto más veces desnudo que incluso su novia. Y pensó también que esa comparación no era la más apropiada después de su último sueño.

Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo golpearse por estar pensando en estupideces de buena mañana, y siguió buscando su uniforme del instituto por su desastrosa habitación.

—Entras a las nueve, ¿no? –preguntó, mientras luchaba por ponerse los pantalones lo más rápido posible. —Puedo acompañarte a la estación, está al lado del instituto.

—Tengo prisa. Debo irme ya.

El castaño agachó la cabeza. Esa respuesta ya no le sorprendía.

—Pero… ¡aún tienes tiempo! –insistió. —El tren no suele tardar mucho más de media hora, ¡y yo estaré listo enseguida!

Silencio de nuevo. Sora se preguntó si eso quería decir que, por fin, su mejor amigo iba a aceptar. Era consciente de que iban a pasar unos cuantos días hasta que pudiera pasar otro día con Riku y, desde luego, no volvería a quedarse a dormir. Y, por alguna razón, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de aprovechar el tiempo que el peliplateado le ofrecía todo cuanto pudiera.

De modo que trató de abotonarse esa condenada camisa lo más rápido posible para que Riku no pudiera excusarse con el tiempo.

—Lo siento, otro día.

Esa respuesta cortante fue suficiente para que Sora se detuviera. Ni siquiera pudo replicar, Riku dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Y todo lo que le salió fue un suspiro.

—¡Riku, espera! –lo llamó antes de correr tras él.

Para su sorpresa, el joven albino lo estaba esperando en la puerta, sin moverse.

—¿Cuándo…? –comenzó a preguntar, vacilando. —¿Cuándo… podré volver a verte?

Sin darle ninguna respuesta, Riku abandonó la casa de su amigo en completo silencio. Y Sora sólo se quedó frente a la puerta, en silencio, durante varios segundos.

Suspiró.

De alguna manera sabía que, por muchas veces que se lo negara, había algo que atormentaba a su mejor amigo. Y ese  _algo_ , fuera lo que fuera, estaba distanciándoles.

—¿Qué nos ha pasado, Riku?

* * *

–  _ **Sector 6, Midgar –**_  


_**20 de octubre, 2:47 p.m** _

* * *

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde la última vez que vio a Riku y, como ya estaba acostumbrado, no había recibido ni una sola noticia de él: ni una llamada, un mensaje o algún comentario insustancial en su muro de  _Facebook_. Absolutamente nada. Como si hubiera desaparecido completamente del mapa. Como siempre.

Suspiró y se detuvo, delante del portal de su casa. Titubeó unos segundos hasta que, por fin, se animó a llamar al timbre. No tardaron en abrirle y subió las escaleras, sin mucha prisa, hasta que por fin llegó a la puerta de su casa y, con una ya muy ensayada sonrisa, abrió la puerta.

—Mamá, ya estoy en casa.

Una mujer de ya mediana edad, de cabello castaño recogido en un moño algo desordenado y unos intensos ojos azules recibió a su hijo con una amable sonrisa. Aún llevaba el delantal puesto, por lo que Sora dedujo que todavía debía estar preparando la comida.

—¡Sora, hijo! –lo saludó, muy animada. —La comida está casi lista, ¿puedes ir poniendo la mesa?

El joven sólo asintió, acompañándola a la cocina para buscar los manteles y cubiertos, mientras que la mujer continuó preparando aquel estofado que olía maravillosamente. El favorito de Sora.

—¿Cómo ha ido hoy en el instituto?

—Bien, muy bien. Recuerdo muchas cosas del año pasado, así que es mucho más fácil. –respondió Sora, distraído mientras buscaba los cubiertos.

—Eso está muy bien. Seguro que podrás mejorar tu nota. –le dijo, y el castaño se atrevió a mirarla de reojo para comprobar que, tal y como pensaba, estaba sonriendo. Sonrió él también.

—¡Pan comido! Pienso esforzarme mucho. –prometió.

En realidad, Sora terminó su último curso el año pasado. Aprobó todas las asignaturas y se presentó al examen de ingreso a la universidad. Sin embargo, nunca destacó por unas notas especialmente brillantes, por lo que su calificación no fue lo suficientemente alta como para entrar en la carrera que deseaba estudiar.

—Cuando le dijiste a tu padre que querías asistir a las clases del instituto como oyente y repetir el examen, creíamos que no hablabas en serio. –confesó la mujer, entre risas. —Nunca imaginé que te tomarías tan en serio eso de estudiar Medicina.

A pesar de que Sora se encontraba en el salón colocando el mantel y los cubiertos, aún podía escuchar a su madre desde allí. Se quedó en silencio por unos instantes y, después volvió a sonreír.

—Medicina es una buena carrera. Me gusta mucho, siempre he querido hacerla, aunque mis notas no sean muy buenas.

Mentira.

No le gustaba. Ni siquiera era capaz de ver sangre sin quedarse paralizado. Las enfermedades le aterraban, no soportaba ver las heridas y, demonios, detestaba la biología.

Pero a su padre le encantaba. Recordaba aquella vez, en una comida familiar, cómo admiraba a alguno de sus primos lejanos porque estaba estudiando para ser médico. Su padre admiraba esa profesión, y el ojiazul aún recordaba lo contento que se puso cuando le comunicó su deseo de volver a presentarse al examen de ingreso para mejorar su nota y entrar en Medicina.

A Sora le daba igual. Nunca tuvo realmente claro qué era lo que quería ser en un futuro; Kairi siempre hablaba de lo mucho que deseaba estudiar Derecho y, finalmente, consiguió entrar en la carrera, mientras que Riku se encontraba en su segundo año de Filosofía. Ambos siempre habían sido unos estudiantes excepcionales, y el castaño nunca dejó de escuchar a su madre alabarlos y repetir una y otra vez que ojalá su Sora pudiera imitarlos un poco.

Ahora, ya no lo decía tanto.

—Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Sora. –le dijo su madre, con una radiante sonrisa, cuando su hijo volvió a la cocina.

Eso era suficiente. Sólo por eso, merecía la pena. Después de todo,  _amaba_ a sus padres.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad. Sora se limitó a contar su día en clase, mientras que su madre le habló de cómo había ido la mañana. Como todos los días, ayudó a quitar la mesa y recoger la cocina y se despidió para ir a su habitación a estudiar.

Estuvo repasando las lecciones del día durante algo más de una hora, pero después suspiró y cerró los libros de texto. Empezaba a aburrirse y, con un bostezo, se dirigió a la cama, dejándose caer sobre esa y rebuscando entre los peluches de su cama. Sonrió al encontrar esa pequeña libreta. Cogió su bolígrafo y la abrió, buscando la última página en la que se había quedado.

" _Aún no sabía por qué había acabado en aquel misterioso lugar, lejos de su hogar, de su familia y amigos. Todo lo que tenía consigo era aquella llave gigante, con forma de espada, y, por ello, la importante misión de librar al Mundo de la amenaza de aquellas criaturas que nacieron de la Oscuridad."_

Eso era lo último que había escrito y, junto al texto, el dibujo de las criaturas que había citado en su texto, pequeñas, aparentemente inofensivas y similares a unas hormigas capaces de caminar a dos patas. También, al otro lado, estaba dibujado el protagonista empuñando una llave gigante. Al verla, el castaño suspiró, aparentemente preocupado:

—¿De verdad es tan estúpida una llave con forma de espada? –se preguntó en voz alta.

Siguió dibujando y escribiendo durante horas. Llevaba haciendo aquello desde hacía años; se dedicaba a escribir diferentes historias, todas ellas acerca de mundos de fantasía y héroes que debían salvar al mundo, o simplemente a una princesa en apuros. Siempre añadía algún garabato junto al texto y, a veces, cerraba los ojos y era capaz de imaginarlo perfectamente, de  _vivirlo_  como si fuera real.

Al joven ojiazul siempre le habían entusiasmado esa clase de historias. Tener talento, ser fuerte y utilizar esas habilidades para salvar la vida de miles de personas… o, a veces, sólo de una en particular, era algo que siempre le resultaba fascinante. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba de aquellas historias, eran esos lugares mágicos a los que el protagonista viajaba. Ya fuera en videojuegos, películas o libros, Sora siempre disfrutaba imaginándose en todos esos lugares, y se preguntaba si –de alguna manera– podían ser reales.

No tardó demasiado en comprender que podía hacer que lo fueran, en su imaginación. En sus escritos.

Nadie lo sabía. Ni sus padres, ni Kairi… ni siquiera Riku. Era consciente de que, con ya dieciocho años, todas esas ideas fantasiosas no eran más que estupideces. Sus padres, definitivamente, se sentirían decepcionados, Kairi se enfadaría porque nunca maduraba y Riku… seguramente se reiría de él.

Ese era, sin duda, su secreto mejor guardado. Uno que no podría confesar jamás. El más oscuro de todos.

Sonrió.

Bueno, tal vez no.

* * *

–  _ **Sector 5, Midgar –**_  


_**20 de octubre, 8:23 p.m** _

* * *

Un día más, estaba en aquella esquina de la calle, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de aquel largo abrigo rojizo y tratando de esconder un poco su ahora sonrosada nariz bajo una bufanda blanca. Era mucho más fácil hace un par de semanas, cuando aún no habían bajado demasiado las temperaturas.

Pero, de alguna manera, había empezado a  _necesitar_ estar ahí. Cada noche.

Dio un pequeño bote al escuchar el estruendo que producían esas persianas de metal al bajarlas. Aquel molesto ruido siempre conseguía asustarle. Sin embargo, siempre lo tomaba como una advertencia para esconderse mejor tras los muros que hacían esquina; después de todo, no podía ser descubierto.

No tardó demasiado en ver aquella melena plateada y sonrió cuando pudo observar, aún desde lejos, esos ojos aguamarina, algo escondidos por un largo flequillo que debía haber sido cortado hace semanas. Era todo lo que podía ver, pues el resto de su pálido rostro estaba resguardado bajo una bufanda grisácea.

Riku acababa de salir de trabajar, como cada lunes, a la misma hora de siempre, acompañado de su compañera de trabajo, una bonita joven rubia, probablemente de su edad, y un hombre de mediana edad, también rubio y con una barba del mismo tono. Sora dedujo que se trataba de su jefe, pero normalmente no podía acercarse tanto como para escuchar alguna conversación que se lo confirmara.

Como todos los días, Riku se despidió de ambos y caminó por el lado contrario de la calle para dirigirse a la parada de autobuses y ahí esperar el que le llevaría a su casa, que siempre tardaba entre cinco y diez minutos en llegar. Y, como todos los días, el castaño se apresuró a esconderse cuando su mejor amigo pasó por su lado y, como siempre, no se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí, tras alguna farola o algún grupo de personas que pasara por la calle en aquel momento.

Lo siguió hasta la parada del autobús. El peliplateado siempre solía quedarse de pie, dejando que el resto de personas pudieran sentarse. Mientras, él rebuscaba en los bolsillos del abrigo azul grisáceo sus cascos para escuchar música mientras esperaba. Sora estaba casi convencido de que se decantaría por  _Hollywood Undead_ , pero hoy no iba a poder escucharlos.

Porque estaba marcando su número.

Observó cómo el mayor se detenía y buscaba ahora su teléfono móvil, deteniéndose al mirar el número. No respondía, sólo lo miraba y, a pesar de conocer prácticamente todos sus movimientos y reacciones, el ojiazul nunca lograba comprender qué significaba esa expresión en su rostro cada vez que le llamaba. Esperó, pacientemente, aún escondido y en silencio, hasta que, por fin, Riku se decidió y contestó. Tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Riku? –lo llamó. —Perdona… ¿Ya has salido? Espero no haberte pillado trabajado.

No, claro que no.

—No, has tenido suerte. Acabo de salir. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Uh… ¡no, para nada! Sólo… llevaba tiempo sin saber de ti.

—Sora, sólo han pasado unos días. –le recordó el mayor, y Sora pudo imaginar que estaría arqueando sus cejas. No podía percibirlo bien desde el final de la calle.

—Ya, pero… ¡me apetece verte otra vez! Últimamente nos vemos tan poco…

Silencio.

Sora aprovechó para observar la expresión de su amigo. Estaba ahí plantado, sin moverse y sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Estaba dudando, ¿tal vez pensándoselo? No le respondió, como siempre, que tenía muchas cosas que hacer; simplemente estaba ahí parado. Por un momento, el castaño tuvo la impresión de que su amigo quería echarse a llorar, pero eso no tenía sentido, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Además, estaba demasiado lejos como para poder apreciar algo como eso, de modo que sólo podía tratarse de su imaginación.

Y, aún así, no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, perdona. Estaba mirando si llegaba el autobús.

" _Mentiroso"_ , pensó Sora.

—¿Qué te parece el viernes? Veinticinco. Podemos ir a cenar juntos, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Tú y yo? –preguntó el peliplateado, y Sora no creyó comprender del todo esa pregunta.

—Uhm… claro, ¿no?

—Bien. Nos vemos el viernes. –aceptó, y el castaño tuvo que reprimir alguno de esos estúpidos sonidos que soltaba cuando estaba muy contento. —Oh, ya llega el autobús.

Esta vez, no estaba mintiendo. Sora pudo ver el vehículo llegar a la parada.

—Claro, ¡descansa y no trabajes demasiado!

Colgó el teléfono, observando a su amigo ponerse los cascos y subir al autobús. Él, sin embargo, se quedó ahí, apartado hasta que se marchó, y entonces fue a la estación a esperar el siguiente.

No era la primera vez que hacía algo así, ni sería la última. Desde hacía varios meses, se dedicaba a perseguir al joven albino sin que éste se diera cuenta; era la única forma de verle, después de todo. Al principio, lo hacía porque estaba preocupado; temía que su mejor amigo se hubiera metido en problemas y no se atreviera a contarlo o, como siempre, fuera demasiado orgulloso como para compartir sus preocupaciones con él o con Kairi. Más adelante, se dio cuenta de que seguía haciéndolo porque le echaba de menos. No se veían tanto como antes y, de alguna manera, Sora se sentía nostálgico. Ver a Riku le hacía sentirse algo mejor.

Y, finalmente, se dio cuenta de que lo hacía porque  _necesitaba_ ver al peliplateado. Era una necesidad que ni él mismo sabía explicar, pero iba prácticamente todos los días a esperarlo fuera de su trabajo, en silencio, y a observarlo desde lo lejos sin acercarse, sin saludarle. No era como estar juntos, no era como siempre, pero al menos podía verle una vez al día en algo que no fueran nada más que fotos, así como podía saber qué hacía y qué era de él sin tener que preguntar y que se encogiera de hombros sin darle ningún detalle.

De alguna manera, se había vuelto  _adicto_ a observar a Riku. Hasta el punto de engañar a su madre todas las tardes, diciendo que iba a la biblioteca o a cenar con la pelirroja, cuando en realidad todo lo que hacía era esperar en esa –ahora– fría calle, esperando a ver esa melena plateada y esos ojos aguamarina.

Y ese, sin duda, era su mayor y más oscuro secreto.


	3. Sálvame

 

* * *

–  _ **Sector 6, Midgar –**_  


_**24 de octubre, 7:13 p.m** _

* * *

—No me preguntaste por la cena de ayer.

Sora parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo así de sus pensamientos, para mirar a la joven pelirroja que se encontraba junto a él, tumbada bocabajo y apoyada entre su pecho y su brazo, con prácticamente todo su cuerpo desnudo escondido bajo las sábanas rosas de su habitación. Miró después su torso, en el que Kairi parecía hacer dibujos con su dedo índice, con parsimonia, observándole con sus grandes ojos azulados y una coqueta sonrisa.

—¿Cena…? –repitió el castaño, confundido.

Aún seguía algo aturdido y todo de lo que era consciente era de que estaba en la habitación de Kairi y que sus padres ahora estaban fuera. Últimamente, se perdía en sus pensamientos más a menudo de lo normal, pero no era algo que le preocupara especialmente; últimamente, con el inicio de las clases y la extraña actitud de su mejor amigo, no podía pensar en nada más.

—¡Sora! –lo reprendió la joven. —Te dije que ayer tuve una cena con mis compañeros de clase, ¿no te acuerdas? Ya sabes, para conocernos mejor.

—¡Oh! Es cierto… –recordó entonces al castaño. —¿Cómo fue la cena? ¿Qué tal son tus compañeros? –preguntó, con una sonrisa.

Kairi suspiró.

—No parece que te interese mucho…

—¡No, no es eso! –replicó Sora, sintiéndose algo culpable. Era cierto que, últimamente, no estaba prestando demasiada atención a su novia. —Lo siento, es sólo que… estoy un poco despistado últimamente.

—¿Sólo últimamente? –bromeó ella, dejando escapar una tímida risilla.

—¡Eh! –la reprendió el castaño, frunciendo levemente el ceño e inflando sus mofletes. —¿¡Qué quiere decir eso!?

La joven pelirroja sólo se echó a reír, apoyándose en el pecho de Sora y negando con la cabeza. Al ver ese gesto, el ojiazul pudo suspirar, aliviado. Kairi no parecía molesta por su despiste, sino que tenía esa siempre apacible sonrisa dibujada en sus labios; ese sutil movimiento de sus suaves y delicados labios que, inexplicablemente, siempre había conseguido transmitirle una sorprendente calma.

Sora le devolvió la sonrisa, llevando su mano hacia esas hebras color carmín, enredándolas en sus dedos, en un acto que ya realizaba prácticamente desde sus primeros meses como pareja. No podía negarlo, Kairi era capaz de tranquilizarle, ofreciéndole esa sensación cálida, casi familiar y reconfortante.

Algo que, sin duda, necesitaba en estos días.

—Estuvo bien. La cena. –dijo entonces Kairi. —Ya me llevo bastante bien con unas chicas de clase y nos hemos juntado para varios trabajos de grupo. Les hablé de ti, ¿sabes? Les dije que tenía a un novio muy guapo y responsable que quería estudiar Medicina el año que viene. Les dije que podría presentarte, están deseosas de conocerte y hablamos de ir a cenar todos juntos mañana. Ellas también traerán a sus novios y…

Pero Sora, poco a poco, había dejado de prestar atención al monólogo de la entusiasta pelirroja. Mañana era el día que había acordado con Riku para poder verse, por fin y después de muchas excusas por parte del mayor. Y recordar al joven albino hizo que volviera a sentir cierta melancolía; como siempre, tenía miedo de sentir a Riku tan  _lejos_  como lo había sentido en los últimos meses. No le gustaba tener la impresión de que su mejor amigo le estaba evitando, distanciándose, enfriándose…

_Abandonándole_.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, sintiendo esa ligera sensación de angustia en su pecho que, sin embargo, tuvo que ignorar cuando sintió un pellizco en su mejilla. Parpadeó varias veces, encontrándose con el rostro de Kairi, muy cerca del suyo y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Sora?

—¡Lo siento! –se disculpó rápidamente, llevándose la mano a la frente. Pudo escuchar el suspiro de su novia.

—Riku otra vez, ¿verdad? –preguntó, casi de forma monótona.

Ambos sabían que no era la primera vez, y el silencio del ojiazul no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas.

Kairi suspiró, incorporándose ligeramente hasta apoyar sus brazos sobre el colchón. Llevó el pelo detrás de su oreja para mirar a su despistado novio, quién ahora parecía mirar a otro lugar de la habitación, con la cabeza gacha, esperando a que le reprendiera, como llevaba haciendo las últimas semanas. Pero, para sorpresa de Sora, esta vez fue diferente; sintió esa mano suave, pequeña y delicada sobre su mejilla, acariciándola, en un gesto que entendió que trataba de reconfortarle.

—Ya no sois dos niños, Sora. Las cosas han cambiado, pero eso no es malo. –dijo la pelirroja, tratando de consolar a su novio. —Habéis conocido personas nuevas, tenéis vidas diferentes…

Sora cerró los ojos, sin querer escuchar lo que seguía. A pesar de que el tono de voz de Kairi sonaba más amable que las últimas veces, sabía qué era lo que iba a decir a continuación. Eran distintas palabras, pero siempre querían decir lo mismo: que ya nada volvería a ser como antes, porque habían crecido.

Porque Riku…

—Tal vez tenga a  _alguien_  más, ya sabes… una novia. Es raro que Riku nunca haya salido con nadie, ¿no crees? Tal vez sólo le de vergüenza hablar de ello. Es muy suyo con esas cosas.

Mordió su labio inferior, volviendo a sentir esa desagradable sensación que lo invadía cada vez que Kairi mencionaba la posibilidad de que su mejor amigo tuviera pareja. A alguien más, como ella decía; alguien con quién pasar las tardes jugando a videojuegos, viendo películas o hablando de cualquier estupidez.

Alguien que no era él.

—Riku no es así. –fue la única respuesta que le dio Sora, aún cabizbajo.

—Oh, ¡vamos, Sora! Estás exagerándolo todo… –replicó Kairi, con una risilla. —Riku no te ha abandonado, no puedes esperar ser el centro de su universo.

Y, aún sabiendo que su novia tenía toda la razón, Sora se preguntó por qué no podía serlo; qué impedía exactamente que no pudiera convertirse en el "centro de su universo". Porque a él le gustaba; siempre había disfrutado de esa excepcional atención que el siempre distante peliplateado le ofrecía únicamente a él. Y en el mismo instante en el que esa idea cruzó fugazmente sus pensamientos, se incorporó rápidamente de la cama, evitando cruzar su mirada con la de la joven pelirroja que ahora le observaba entre confundida y sorprendida.

—Sora, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó, escondiendo su cuerpo con las sábanas y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. —Sé que te molesta, pero tienes que entender que-

—N-no… ¡no es eso! Es que… ¡mañana he quedado con Riku! Quiero adelantar trabajo para mañana. –se excusó, aún evitando mirarla y buscando su ropa en algún rincón de la habitación.

De nuevo, escuchó esa dulce risilla. Reprimió un suspiro, sintiéndose aliviado. Al menos, eso quería decir que Kairi no se había molestado.

—Sora, dejaste tu ropa en el pie de la cama. –le recordó la joven.

El ojiazul sintió todo su rostro encenderse y, aún sin apartar la mirada del suelo, buscó de nuevo su ropa, volteando violentamente al encontrarla para vestirse, de espaldas a una aún risueña Kairi.

—Sora, ya te he visto desnudo. –le recordó, aunque escondió esa tímida sonrisa bajo su mano, con un débil rubor en sus mejillas.

Sora enrojeció aún más, vistiéndose más rápido.

—¡K-Kairi! –la reprendió, o eso pretendía. No le gustaba mencionar  _esas cosas_  en voz alta y después de haberlo hecho.

Esta vez, la escuchó suspirar.

—¿Podré ir con vosotros? –preguntó después, y Sora volteó, con los pantalones puestos, aún desabrochados, y la camisa desabotonada. —Mañana, con Riku y contigo. –especificó.

—Pues… no sé si… Es que no le dije a Riku que vendrías y… –trató de explicarse.

Y, nuevamente, se sorprendió pensando en que quería ver a Riku  _solo_. Sin Kairi. Sin su novia. Lo que inocentemente siempre habría sido una cena entre dos mejores amigos, ahora para Sora significaba una especie de  _traición_. A Kairi.

Definitivamente, esos sueños que habían estado acosándole las últimas noches iban a volverle loco…

—Está bien. Hace… ¡hace tiempo que no nos vemos los tres! –aceptó finalmente, terminando de vestirse.

—Eso está bien… –comentó Kairi y, a juzgar por los sonidos que escuchó el castaño después, ella también había salido de la cama para vestirse. —¿Sabes, Sora? Yo… también echo de menos a Riku.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sora volvió a mirar a su novia, pero ésta también se estaba vistiendo de espaldas, y no pudo mirar su rostro y saber qué quería decir exactamente. Después de todo, siempre pensó que a Kairi no parecía importarle que su relación con Riku se hubiera  _enfriado._

—No te preocupes, quédate aquí. –dijo, recogiendo su mochila. —No tienes que acompañarme a casa. Tienes cosas que hacer, ¿verdad? Además, ¡tus padres estarán al llegar! No quiero que tengas problemas. –añadió, con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que se había acercado ya a la puerta y sujetado el pomo de ésta para salir de la habitación, quedó inmóvil al encontrarse con el rostro de Kairi. No le había reprendido, ni siquiera había resoplado o bufado, pero Sora supo, al mirar esos ojos azules ligeramente apagados y esa expresión derrotada, que no estaba especialmente contenta.

—A veces parece que me evitas. –comentó, con una débil sonrisa que hizo que Sora agachara la cabeza de nuevo.

Alejándose de la puerta, Sora caminó hacia ella y, tras vacilar por unos instantes, la rodeó con sus brazos, llevando sus manos a esa espalda ahora algo fría de la joven, acariciándola sin prisas, despacio. A pesar de que Kairi aún seguía desnuda, aquel abrazo, lejos de lo obsceno o lujurioso, era una muestra de cariño tierna, casi inocente, que no tardó en ser respondida por parte de la pelirroja. Sora sonrió, preguntándose por qué no podía ser así siempre, sólo eso. Muestras de cariño. ¿No consistía en eso querer a alguien, después de todo?

Pero se sentía incapaz de confesarle a Kairi que otro tipo de muestras de cariño le resultaban, a veces, incómodas.

Tras unos minutos así, en silencio, simplemente abrazándose, el castaño se apartó, aunque acercó sus labios al oído de Kairi, mordiéndoselos un instante antes de pronunciar aquellas palabras:

—Te… te quiero, Kairi. –susurró en su oído.

Como respuesta, recibió un dulce beso de su novia, quién ahora volvía a sonreírle.

—Yo también te quiero, Sora.

Sólo entonces, pudo marcharse de aquella habitación, aún con aquella desagradable sensación de culpabilidad. No podía hacerle eso a Kairi. La quería, y estaba actuando egoístamente; por ella y por Riku. Kairi merecía su atención, pues era su pareja, mientras que Riku merecía dedicar su atención a alguien más, a una persona que no era él. Por mucho que esa idea le desagradara.

Debía recordarlo, recordar por qué Kairi estaba a su lado, lo que siempre había sentido cuando estaba con ella; esa agradable sensación de paz, calma, tranquilidad y, de alguna manera, comodidad. Kairi era lo correcto, y sus sueños con Riku eran algo que debía empezar a evitar si no quería hacer daño a esas dos personas que más quería.

Porque el amor era sacrificio y, a pesar de que cada vez le resultaba más difícil decir esas dos palabras a la pelirroja, no dejaría de repetirlas para hacer que ésta fuera feliz.

* * *

**– _Sector 5, Midgar –_**

**_25 de octubre, 9:28 p.m_ **

* * *

—¡Yo me encargo de pedir! –se ofreció el castaño cuando ya estaban en la cola de la hamburguesería más cercana, mirando a su mejor amigo con una amplia sonrisa.

Tal y como habían acordado, Sora fue a buscar a su mejor amigo al trabajo para cenar juntos después. Lo que el menor olvidó añadir era que Kairi lo acompañaría y que ambos cenarían con ella. Los tres, juntos de nuevo. Y, al ver esa expresión tan seria e impasible en el rostro de Riku, lo primero que pudo pensar era que ese detalle no le había entusiasmado demasiado.

—¡Vaya cara más larga…! –comentó después, llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca, como acostumbraba a hacer. —Oye… no te habrá molestado que haya traído a Kairi, ¿verdad? Es que, verás, ella-

—Está bien. –lo cortó Riku, echando una rápida mirada a la joven pelirroja, que se encontraba sentada en una mesa algo alejada, esperándoles. —Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos tres, ¿no es así?

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sora sonrió. Debía alegrarse de que el peliplateado también echara de menos esos momentos entre los tres; eso quería decir que, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado y de que pudiera haber conocido nuevos amigos, no se había olvidado de ellos. Esa supuesta novia que debía tener y de la que no les hablaba no iba a distanciarlos tanto, ¿verdad?

Aunque, en el fondo, lo que realmente le aliviaba es que nada ni nadie iba a distanciarle tanto de  _él_.

—Sora. –lo llamó el mayor, levantando un poco la cabeza, como queriendo señalarle algo.

—¿Mm?

—Que te toca pedir, ¿es que no lo ves? –le recordó, volviendo a señalarle con la cabeza a la dependienta que seguía esperando a que el castaño realizara su pedido.

La débil risa que quedó ahogada entre los labios de Riku hizo que las mejillas de Sora enrojecieran ligeramente.

—Oh… ¡oh! ¡Disculpe! –se apresuró a decir, mirando por primera vez a la trabajadora que había estado ignorando. —Serán… ehm… dos menús medianos y uno grande. Los dos primeros de pollo, con patatas fritas y  _Coca-Cola_ , una de ellas  _light_ , por favor. Oh, y el menú grande una doble de ternera con bacon, con patatas y también  _Coca-Cola_.

Sora hablaba demasiado rápido, casi atropelladamente, y tuvo que repetirle un par de cosas a la mujer, quién más que molesta parecía divertida por la torpeza del joven castaño.

—¡Ay, antes de que se me olvide! Un helado con extra de sirope de caramelo, y… ¿puede ser con  _Lacasitos_? ¡Muchas gracias!

Cuando por fin recogieron las bandejas, Riku dejó escapar una débil carcajada que llamó la atención de su amigo, que le dedicó una molesta mirada, con el ceño fruncido y sus mofletes inflados.

—¿¡Qué te hace tanta gracia!?

—Que nunca cambiarás. –respondió sin más. —Tu estómago parece un pozo sin fondo… Luego te quejarás si te duele la tripa.

Con un bufido, Sora se adelantó prácticamente a zancadas, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba esperando su novia.

—¡Ya estamos aquí! –anunció alegremente.

La joven dejó escapar un suspiro, cruzada de brazos y mirándoles con cierta desaprobación.

—¿De verdad, Sora? Una hamburguesería, ¿otra vez? –preguntó, arqueando una ceja. —No nos vemos en  _meses_ , ¿y decides que es buena idea traer a tu novia y a tu mejor amigo a una hamburguesería?

—¡Es el lugar perfecto! –replicó el ojiazul. —Siempre veníamos aquí después de clase, cuando íbamos juntos al instituto.

Sí, aún recordaba aquellos días en los que, al llegar el final de la semana y salir de clase, Riku y él echaban a correr hasta la hamburguesería más cercana y Kairi los perseguía repitiendo una y otra vez que no tenían remedio. También recordaba que, siempre, el peliplateado resultaba vencedor y Sora debía pagar parte de su menú. Y, a pesar de las veces que solía quejarse de ello, Riku terminaba incluso invitándole en varias ocasiones como "premio de consolación".

Definitivamente, lo echaba de menos.

—Díselo a mi ropa. ¡Como sigas llevándome a estos sitios, tendré que ponerme a dieta! –le recordó Kairi, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¡Venga ya, exagerada! –la cortó él, entre risas. —Riku, dile que no es para tanto. –añadió, mirando a su amigo.

Sin embargo, el joven peliplateado no parecía estar prestando atención de la conversación de la pareja. Eso no era algo que sorprendiera a sus amigos; muchas veces, Riku parecía tener su cabeza a kilómetros del lugar en el que se encontraba. Pero, esta vez, cuando Sora se detuvo a mirar los ojos de su mejor amigo, esos orbes de color aguamarina a los que siempre recurría cuando trataba de averiguar en qué estaba pensando el mayor, pudo percibir esa tristeza cuya naturaleza era capaz de descifrar.

Esa tristeza que siempre le mostraban sus ojos y que, sin embargo, Riku jamás expresaba con palabras.

—¿Riku…?

El preocupado castaño apoyó su mano en el hombro del mayor, esperando así llamar su atención.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Riku?

Sorprendentemente, fue la voz de la joven pelirroja la que consiguió sacar a Riku de sus pensamientos. El albino parpadeó y miró a sus compañeros, algo aturdido, hasta que reparó en la mirada de Sora y, rápidamente, evitó sus ojos, mirando a Kairi. Un gesto algo brusco que, sin embargo, no sorprendió al menor.

En los últimos meses, Riku  _siempre_ evitaba mirarle a los ojos.

—Llevas toda la tarde muy callado… –comentó Kairi.

—Ha sido un día agotador, eso es todo. –fue la escueta respuesta del albino, quién ya se había sentado en la mesa y se llevaba las primeras patatas fritas a la boca.

Sora, sin embargo, había empezado con la hamburguesa, comiéndola con ese ímpetu característico suyo. Aunque esta vez, simplemente era porque sentía  _rabia_. Quería gritarle a Riku. Gritarle y golpearlo hasta que le confesara qué demonios le estaba pasando.

Qué demonios estaba pasando entre  _ellos_.

—Trabajar y  _eftudiar_  a la vez debe  _fer_ duro.

Y, sin embargo, ese fue su único comentario, aún con la boca llena y provocando una reprimida carcajada por parte de su mejor amigo y las reprimendas de su novia:

—¡Sora!

El menor se limitó a hacer un extraño sonido que pretendía ser una especie de protesta y bebió de su refresco, de forma algo ruidosa, provocando un suspiro por parte de Kairi.

—Filosofía, ¿no es así? –preguntó el ojiazul, volviendo a mirar a Riku.

—Sí.

—¡Guau! ¡Tiene pinta de ser complicado! Pero seguro que no será gran cosa para ti; siempre fuiste un gran estudiante.

Sin duda, Sora siempre había admirado el talento natural de Riku, tanto en los estudios como en los deportes.

—…Supongo.

Esa escueta respuesta, seguida del encogimiento de hombros de su amigo, hizo que Sora tuviera que reprimir un suspiro. O un gruñido, al comprobar que esos expresivos ojos seguían evitando los suyos.

—Sora me contó que pasaste a segundo año con todas aprobadas, ¡y con muy buenas calificaciones! –continuó la joven, dándole la razón a su novio.

A pesar de que Kairi también parecía dispuesta a confesar su admiración hacia Riku, Sora no estaba prestando atención a sus palabras. Escuchaba esa dulce y, a veces, molesta voz de su novia, pero sus ojos sólo buscaban los de Riku, quién nunca le devolvía la mirada. Pero insistió. Insistió como si sus ojos, azules, siempre puros y cristalinos, pudieran esta vez gritar al peliplateado, con furia e impaciencia, que por favor le devolviera la mirada.

Y, sorprendentemente, lo consiguió. Su mirada se encontró con la de Riku, durante un instante que, sin embargo, le pareció eterno. Podía describirlo como en todas esas películas de amor que veía a escondidas o que fingía ignorar delante de la pelirroja, o como las novelas de romance que su madre leía cada noche y que, en ocasiones, se detenía a ojear en secreto. Un par de segundos infinitos en los que el tiempo no existía y su cuerpo se agitaba, encendiéndose por dentro mientras su piel parecía erizarse por fuera.

Pero cuando esos intensos y confundidos ojos aguamarina volvieron a abandonarle, distanciándose, Sora volvió a la realidad.

Era Riku, su mejor amigo. Y ese sentimiento distaba de la pureza para aproximarse hacia el egoísmo. El mismo egoísmo que sólo se permitía practicar en sus más secretas fantasías, en esos confusos sueños en los que se escondía entre los brazos desnudos del albino. Y aquello no podía permitirlo. Era  _traicionar_  a Kairi; hacer infelices a las personas que amaba. Decepcionar a Riku.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, recordándose a sí mismo que sólo estaba confundido.

—Oh, ¿y te lo ha contado Sora?

El despistado castaño dio un pequeño respingo en su asiento cuando fue consciente de que había sido nombrado por la joven, mirándola, confundido. Riku debió hacer lo mismo, pues no tardó en escuchar su voz:

—¿Qué tendría que haberme contado?

—¡Se presentará a Medicina este año! –anunció entonces, orgullosa y con una radiante sonrisa. —Hará el examen para subir nota, porque no pudo alcanzarla. Ya sabes, es muy complicado entrar, y Sora nunca tuvo muy buenas calificaciones.

Una vez más, la mente de Sora voló lejos de aquella conversación. Kairi debía estar realmente orgullosa, eso desde luego; todas sus nuevas amigas y compañeros de clase sabían que su novio iba a entrar en Medicina, así como ex compañeros de clase o su familia. Al igual que la madre del castaño, la joven se había dedicado a contarlo a todo aquel con quién tuviera ocasión de hablarlo. Todos estaban orgullosos de él.

Todos estaban orgullosos, hablaban de ello como si fuera una gran oportunidad, pero el ojiazul sólo se sentía como un cerdo al que llevaban al matadero.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan rápido y asfixiante el paso de los años? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser ese niño que se limitaba a jugar con espadas de madera e imaginar mundos ficticios o princesas a las que rescatar? ¿Cuándo Riku comenzó a distanciarse? ¿Qué fue lo que enfrió su relación con el peliplateado? ¿Por qué Kairi era incapaz de conformarse con cogerse de la mano y sonreírse con timidez?

¿Por qué, si ya era mayor de edad, se sentía como un niño asustado y perdido? ¿Por qué, a pesar de estar rodeado de personas a las que amaba y lo amaban, se sentía completamente solo?

—Estará tan ocupado como tú, ¡o incluso más! Me da algo de pena, no podré verle tanto… ¡pero merecerá la pena! –volvió a escuchar la voz de Kairi, quién no había parado de hablar desde entonces.

Pero, entonces, el sonido de un teléfono móvil interrumpió el monólogo de la pelirroja, que enseguida reconoció la melodía y rebuscó en su pequeño bolso el aparato, levantándose segundos después y sorprendiendo a ambos.

—Enseguida vuelvo. –explicó con una sonrisa, mirando a su novio con el ceño fruncido después. —¡Y ni se te ocurra comerte mis patatas, Sora!

Cuando la joven se marchó, Sora dejó escapar un bufido. Y trató de ignorar esa confusa sensación de alivio al ver cómo la joven se alejaba de él. De  _ellos_.

—Mucho decir que no quiere engordar, pero luego no me deja ni tocar sus patatas… –comentó después, tratando de ignorar esos pensamientos y dirigiendo su mano hacia el pequeño cartón en el que se encontraban las patatas de Kairi.

—Sora, ¿desde cuándo quieres hacer Medicina?

La pregunta del mayor, directa e inesperada, hizo que Sora se detuviera antes de poder llevarse la comida a sus labios, dejándola de nuevo en su sitio, en silencio. Sus ojos, algo más abiertos de lo normal, ahora eran incapaz de buscar a los de Riku, sino que dedicaron su atención a otro punto aleatorio del establecimiento. Y, aunque el peliplateado no pudiera verlo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar con cierta violencia. Exactamente igual que cuando estaba a punto de soltar una mentira, o una indeseada confesión.

" _Riku, ayúdame. Sácame de aquí."_

—Desde… siempre. –sin embargo, para su alivio, esa fue la verdadera respuesta que escapó de sus labios.

—Nunca me lo dijiste. –mencionó Riku, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Sora supo entonces que Riku era consciente de que estaba mintiendo. Porque, después de todo, ambos sabían que el castaño no podía mentir.

Pero lo último que quería confesar el menor era lo asustado que se sentía. Mostrarse débil ante Riku, esta vez, supondría decepcionarle. Dañar a Kairi, dañar a su familia. Y no quería eso.

—Bueno, nunca supe lo que quería hacer hasta ahora. –se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia y sonar convincente.

—Y… ¿por qué Medicina?

—Bah. –bufó, agachando la cabeza y desviando nuevamente la mirada. —Te vas a reír de mí.

Riku suspiró, apoyando su mano en la cabeza del chico, revolviendo aún más su cabello. Gesto que Sora recordaba muy bien.  _Demasiado_  bien. Y si insistía en recordar lo muchísimo de menos que echaba de menos esa mano grande, fría pero cariñosa, revolviendo su cabello rebelde, se derrumbaría.

—Te prometo que no. Y, si lo hago, puedes comerte mis patatas. –añadió con una sonrisa.

Y fue esa sonrisa, junto a esas palabras ya no tan distantes, ahora pacientes y cariñosas, las que obligaron al castaño a levantar la mirada. Con timidez, se atrevió a sonreírle, llevando sus temblorosas manos hacia las tres patatas que quedaban en su cartón, jugueteando con ellas.

Si bien pensar en su futuro llegaba incluso a aterrarle, existía una razón por la que Sora había decidido, entre tantas carreras prestigiosas, la Medicina.

Una realmente estúpida y que, sin embargo, era lo que le animaba a seguir persiguiendo ese sueño.

—Bueno… también me comprarás un helado si te ríes. ¿Hecho?

—Hecho.

Tomó aire, antes de comenzar. A pesar de que una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sus manos parecían juguetear más tranquilas con la comida, estaba histérico.

—Quiero… ayudar a las personas. –comenzó, sin mirarle. —Quiero decir… ¡ya sé que hay muchas formas de hacerlo! Pero, si me convierto en médico… ¡podré  _salvar_  vidas! Quiero ver a las familias contentas porque haya podido curar a uno de los suyos, quiero que me admiren por ello. Ser… útil, ya sabes. Así que pensé que… podría dedicarme a ello si me esfuerzo lo suficiente.

Eso era lo más cercano a ser un héroe que se le ocurría. Uno de los de las historias que tanto admiraba, uno capaz de salvar a todo aquel que lo necesitara y sacrificarse en cuerpo y alma por las personas a las que amaba. Y, si se convertía en esa clase de héroe, todos sus seres queridos estarían orgullosos de él.

Y, tal vez y sólo tal vez, Riku comenzara a admirarle de la misma forma que él lo admiraba.

Aunque, por ahora, sólo estaba mirándole con una expresión que no supo descifrar y que, simplemente, le inquietaba y preocupaba.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Si vas a reírte, hazlo ya!

Tuvo que reprimir un suspiro al no escuchar ninguna carcajada y ver la forma en que el peliplateado negaba con la cabeza.

—Es… muy propio de ti. –fue su respuesta. —Ayudar a los demás, jugar a ser un héroe.

A pesar de que estaba dedicándole aquella sonrisa de suficiencia que tanto conseguía irritarle, Sora quedó paralizado por las palabras de su mejor amigo. Porque cuando anunció que quería dedicarse a la Medicina, nadie, absolutamente nadie, le había dado una respuesta parecida. Ni siquiera Kairi, o sus padres; sólo Riku había dicho las palabras que quería oír. O, tal vez, simplemente quería oírlas porque eran pronunciadas por Riku.

Protestó después, cuando el mayor volvió a revolver su pelo.

—¿Crees que…  _puedo_  hacerlo? –titubeó, aún con toda su atención centrada en la comida que tenía frente a él.

—Por supuesto. –respondió, sin dudar. —Puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas, Sora.

Sora quiso pensar que estaba  _aliviado_ , pero, sin embargo, no se sintió así. Sólo pudo sentirse profundamente confundido al darse cuenta de que, una parte de él, se sentía feliz y emocionada por las palabras que le había dedicado el albino, mientras que otra, la más cobarde y rastrera, habría deseado la desaprobación de su mejor amigo; como si esa fuera la excusa que necesitaba para echarse atrás, para poder huir.

Se repitió, una vez más, que utilizar a Riku para esconderse era algo que sólo podía permitirse en sus sueños más oscuros.

—Riku…

—Dime, enano.

—¡Arg, cállate! –protestó de nuevo, propinándole lo que debía ser una especie de débil puñetazo en el hombro. —Gracias.

Aquella vez,  _"gracias"_  quería decir  _"por favor, sálvame"._

* * *

–  _ **Sector 6, Midgar –**_  


_**25 de octubre, 11:16 p.m** _

* * *

—¡Ha estado genial!

Tanto el albino como la joven pelirroja miraban al alegre ojiazul, que caminaba algo adelantado a ellos, dando pequeños brincos. Riku suspiró, llevando la mano a su frente, aunque disimulando una sonrisa, mientras que Kairi trataba de esconder su risa tapándose la boca.

—Tenemos que vernos los tres más a menudo. –corroboró Kairi, mirando a su amigo.

—Ya sabéis que estoy ocupado.

—¡Eh, Riku! –lo llamó Sora, interrumpiéndoles. —¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu piso?

Sabía que ambos estaban sorprendidos por su repentina propuesta, como también era consciente de que esa mirada de desaprobación por parte de Kairi no auguraba nada bueno. Pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba, una vez más, volver al pasado junto a su mejor amigo, y  _sólo_ junto a su mejor amigo. Volver a ser un niño una noche más para, a la mañana siguiente, enfrentarse al mundo como un futuro adulto, sin flaquear.

—No he avisado a mis compañeros de piso. –fue la respuesta que recibió.

—¡Vamos! Siempre dices que van a su bola. –insistió, casi suplicante, dirigiéndose hacia el peliplateado.

—Ni siquiera tienes pijama, y no has avisado a tus padres.

—¡Puedes dejarme uno! Vamos, ¡a mi madre no le importará!

Conocía esas evasivas; Riku no quería que pasara la noche en su casa. Una vez más, era incapaz de encontrarse con sus ojos cuando los buscaba. Una vez más, su mejor amigo elegía ser distante.

Pero, a pesar de ello, percibió esa fugaz mirada, prácticamente de reojo, que le dedicaron los sinceros ojos del mayor, que ahora parecían dudar. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Riku terminara aceptando.

—¡Sora! Tienes que acompañarme a casa. –la voz de Kairi, una vez más, los interrumpió. —Y mañana comemos en casa de mis padres.

En el instante en el que sintió la delicada y cálida mano de la pelirroja sostener la suya, vio cómo Riku daba media vuelta para marcharse, casi sin despedirse.

—¡Espera, Riku!

Soltó la mano de Kairi, buscando alcanzar al joven albino antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Y, sin dudarlo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, se abrazó con fuerza a la espalda de Riku; el abrazo más fuerte que jamás había dedicado a su mejor amigo. Quería asegurarse de que no se marchaba, de que no huiría corriendo de él.  _Necesitaba_  que Riku se quedara, aunque fueran tan sólo unos segundos más.

—¿No vas a despedirte? –preguntó, con un hilo de voz y su rostro escondido en la tela del abrigo del mayor. Esa tela que desprendía su olor.

—Llegaréis demasiado tarde si os entretenéis mucho más. –fue la única respuesta que recibió.

—¡Vamos, Sora! Riku tiene razón.

Suspiró al escuchar las palabras de su novia, volviendo una vez más a la realidad. Después de todo, era de ella de quién debía esperar esas muestras de cariño, el consuelo y apoyo que siempre buscaba de su ausente amigo.

Pero, sin embargo, no era el cariño de Kairi el que buscaba. No era eso lo que necesitaba. Lo que necesitaba se encontraba, ahora, entre sus brazos. El tacto de ese cuerpo fuerte que siempre le ofrecía protección, ese olor que siempre le recordaba a la brisa marina, incluso en el más frío de los inviernos; la sensación de poder ser un niño para siempre. Sólo ser Sora.

Sólo  _Sora_.

Lo que nadie podía ofrecerle. Nadie, excepto Riku.

—Gracias, Riku.  _Te quiero_.

Te quiero.

Esas dos palabras salieron de sus labios en un débil susurro, casi espontáneamente. Dos palabras que enloquecieron sus latidos, que enrojecieron sus mejillas e hicieron temblar sus piernas. Dos palabras que no titubearon en su garganta, que provocaron una extraña sensación en su estómago, como cuando subía a una montaña rusa.

—Claro. Hasta otro día, Sora.

Dos palabras que no recibieron la respuesta que esperaba.

Sus brazos, antes fuertes y decididos, simplemente se dejaron caer como los de un muñeco de trapo. El calor de sus mejillas desapareció, siendo sustituido por una gélida sensación que se concentró en su pecho, casi dolorosa. Malestar.

" _Riku, vuelve."_  se repitió, una vez más, en la cabeza de Sora.

Pero todo lo que podía ver el menor era la espalda de su mejor amigo, alejándose y desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

" _Riku, date la vuelta, por favor."_

Pero esas palabras sólo resonaron en su cabeza, junto a otra voz, una más aguda y femenina. Pero esa no sólo estaba sonando en su cabeza:

—Sora, ¡vamos! ¡Si te quedas ahí parado, no podremos coger el autobús!

Kairi había comenzando a zarandearlo, haciendo que saliera una vez más de su trance y se limitara a asentir con la cabeza, aún aturdido.

—Sora… ¿estás bien?

El ojiazul parpadeó, mirando a la preocupada joven, que sostenía su mano con fuerza.

—S-sí… Sólo… creo que he cogido algo de fiebre. –se excusó, parpadeando varias veces. —Hace frío hoy, ¿verdad?

Kairi asintió.

—¿Nos vamos a casa?

—Sí… –respondió, con una débil sonrisa, sosteniendo también la mano de la joven. Esa mano, dulce y cálida. Esa que no consiguió aliviar su frío en todo el camino.

El trayecto en el autobús fue silencioso. Sora no supo decir si se trataba de uno de esos silencios resultado del cansancio acumulado a lo largo del día, o uno realmente incómodo. Porque a pesar de que la cabeza de Kairi reposaba tranquilamente en su hombro, él seguía asustado. Porque a pesar de que su mano era cálida y la sostenía con fuerza, tenía frío. Y, porque a pesar de que estaba acariciando ese suave cabello pelirrojo que tanto conseguía calmarle, quería salir corriendo.

" _Riku, sálvame"_. Esa súplica volvió a repetirse en su cabeza, en vano.

Porque Kairi tenía razón. Ya habían crecido, Riku había crecido. Ya no tendrían más noches en su casa, rodeados de comida basura y videojuegos, como tampoco podría sostener su mano mientras dormían, ni esconderse en su pecho cuando tuviera pesadillas.

Ya habían crecido, y Riku le había dejado atrás.


End file.
